SnakeBite
by FireWolf593
Summary: A new evil is seeking to revive Zorc and Atem has come back to stop them, but when he sacrifices his sight for Yugi's safety, will he still be able to save the world?
1. Prologue

Hello everyone,

Here's my other Yu-Gi-Oh story!

Please review if you like it!

It is a bit short, but I had to do a little intro.

The next chapter will be longer!

* * *

><p>SnakeBite<p>

Prologue

As I lie in bed tonight, my cuts and bruises seem to hurt a little more. _I wish Atem could get rid of those bullies_, I thought to myself. Then, I shake my head. _It's selfish of me to think that. He deserves to be free_.

A few months had passed without much interesting happenings, but when a bunch of big, mean transfer students came, they immediately started bullying everyone into worshipping them. The whole school is afraid of them. For me it's the worst. They target me the most and no matter how late I stay at school, they are always there waiting for me. Even Joey and Tristan stand no chance against them.

* * *

><p>Yugi runs through the alleys as fast as his legs could carry him. The bullies following close behind.<p>

"You can't run forever, Yugi," the apparent leader of the gang sneers. "Sooner or later you will tire and we will catch you!"

"Just leave me alone, Deryn!" Yugi shouts over his shoulder. Deryn laughs, "Aww, the little guy wants to be left alone!"

Deryn's friends also laughed, "Why should we leave you alone? It's great fun you know!" One said.

"I can't wait to see his face when we catch up to Yugi!" Another said laughing.

"Me too!" Deryn agreed. Yugi is confused, "Who?" He asked. Deryn didn't answer his question and only said, "It's only a matter of time! He will come back! It's only a matter of how long he can stand to see you get hurt!"

Yugi turns a sharp corner and stops. It's a dead end. Deryn laughs, "You're pathetic! I don't even know why he even bothered to protect you!" With that, he throws a punch at Yugi's face.

* * *

><p>I shake my head out of those horrible memories. Tears were streaming down my cheeks as one thought passed through my mind as I slipped into an uneasy sleep. <em>I wish he could come and help me<em>.

* * *

><p>Why is everything so bright?<p>

I slowly open my eyes and I'm surprised to see I'm lying on sand and the sun is shining high above me. I sit up suddenly and I'm overjoyed to see that I'm in Egypt. Maybe I'll see Atem!

As I walk through the sand, a small pool of water comes into view. Pacing in front of it is,

"Atem!" I shout as I race toward him. I stop as I notice that he doesn't respond. I slowly step closer and I wave my hand in front of his face. He doesn't do anything. I sigh. _He can't see me_.

I freeze as I hear him start talking to himself, "What should I do? Should I go? Should I take the risk? I have to protect him!" He then quickly glances at the pool of water.

For the first time, I notice there are images moving on the surface, but before I could see what they were; Atem stretched out a hand toward the water and muttered a few words under his breath. The pool immediately cleared.

"I must speak to Ra," Atem mutters and races off into the distance.

I blink open my eyes for what seems like the second time. I'm in my room his time. "Just a dream," I mutter as I glance at the clock. It's 7:02. Might as well get up.

Just as I jump out of bed, a crash and an exclamation came from downstairs. I frown. _Who is that? Grandpa isn't up yet_. I Race down the stairs fearing what I'll find in the living room. When I got to the doorway, I stopped with my mouth hanging open.

The living room table somehow got smashed into the display cabinet, but that wasn't what caught my attention. There, sitting in the middle of the rug, rubbing his back painfully, was,

"Atem!"

* * *

><p>Again, please review!<p>

FW593


	2. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!

Here is the first chapter!

It didn't take as long as I thought it would.

I'm pretty satisfied with it.

So, Enjoy!

* * *

><p>SnakeBite<p>

Chapter 1

Domino High loomed up gray and gloomy in the twilight hour. My muscles were ready to give out, but I refused to stop and rest. _I won't let them hurt you another time_, Yugi! The thought passed through my mind as I ran ever closer to Domino High.

"Leave me alone!" Yugi's cry split the silence of the twilight.

"I'm coming, Yugi!" I shouted into the silence. It was too quiet. I thought of Deryn and his group of friend and anger swelled in my mind. I had watched them hurt Yugi, and now it was time to make them pay.

When I first entered the Afterlife, Ra had showed me an enchanted pond that could show me anyone I wished to see. Ra was acting strange that day, but I didn't think much of it. And so, my days were spent by that pond, satisfied that everyone was doing well in their lives. The peace was then interrupted by Deryn and his gang of bullies and I knew something was up. I then arranged a meeting with Ra to discuss my concern.

-Flashback-

Atem entered a shining golden room decorated with Ancient Egyptian carvings and looked up at the glittering golden throne that seated the Winged Dragon of Ra, the most powerful of the Guardians of Egypt.

"Why do you come, Pharaoh Atem?" The great creature inquired. Even speaking at a normal voice level, Ra's voice seemed to be deafening. Atem wasn't intimidated.

"You know something that you should tell me about," Atem stated simply. Ra sighed, a sound like the whistling of a strong wind, "I swore never to tell you this, but if you really want to know, I can tell you. I must warn you though, the responsibility may crush you." Atem thought about it for a few seconds and boldly stated, "I do want to know. I am confident that I can bear the weight of the responsibility." Ra closed its eyes as if thinking.

"Alright," Ra finally said opening its eyes. "A new organization as seeking to revive Zorc—"

"So they must be targeting Yugi so he can tell them my name!" Atem blurted out suddenly, interrupting Ra. "Sorry," Atem apologised embarrassed.

"It's alright," Ra said with a hint of amusement in his glowing red eyes. "As I was saying, an organization is seeking to revive Zorc. To do this, they need your power since you used you power to banish Zorc the second time." Atem was confused now, "But I'm in the afterlife, and what does targeting Yugi have to do with anything?"

"You are in the afterlife," Ra continued. "But they have found a way to lure you out."

"And what is that?" Atem prodded, impatient.

"They have given you a choice. Return to the world of the living and take the risk that you will destroy the world or stay in the afterlife and watch your friends hurt. They know you are protective of your friends." Atem suddenly wished that he had not demanded answers, but he knew he would have done it sooner or later.

"Thank you Ra," Atem said bowing politely. "But may I ask why you showed me that enchanted pond?"

"I did not show you that pond. Zorc created an illusion of me to show you that enchanted pond." Ra explained. Atem nodded and bowed politely before walking across the room.

"Pharaoh Atem!" Ra called.

"Yes?" Atem answered turning around.

"One more thing," Ra said. "When you have made your decision, come to me." Atem nodded and bowed once again before exiting the room.

-End flashback-

My mind turned to the time in which I spent pacing around the pond and deciding which decision I should make. The choice seemed easy, to choose to stay with or without my dearest friends. But there was also the end of the world and the fate of my friends to consider. I then realized something as I cast a quick glance at the pond. I could return to the world of the living and protect my friends while having their support by my side when I went to save the world. I had then made my decision and I was positive I had made the right one.

-Flashback-

"Have you made your decision?" Ra inquired as Atem once again stepped into the room.

"Yes," Atem replies. "I choose..." he was hesitant to say.

"Yes?" Ra encouraged.

"I choose...to go back to my friends." Atem finished. Ra nodded, "Very well, I shall send you back."

Ra 's Blaze Cannon ignited and Ra said, ترسل هذه الروح مرة أخرى إلى عالم الأحي Atem recognized it as, S_end this spirit back into the world of the living._ Ra then sent his blaze cannon attack toward Atem, but he was not afraid. The attack collided with Atem and he had the sensation of falling. All he could see was a blinding yellow light.

All at once his vision cleared and he only had enough time to register that he was in Yugi's living room before he fell on something hard and slid onto the ground with an exclamation of "Holy Ra!" and a crash following soon after.

Turns out he had landed (painfully) on the edge of the living room table and sent it crashing into Yugi's display cabinet. _Yugi's really going to kill me,_ Atem thought as he studied the damage. He rubbed his aching back and looked up in surprise when he recognized a voice calling his name.

"ATEM!" It was Yugi. Atem was glad he sounded happy to see him. In less than a second, Yugi had tackled him onto the floor with both of them laughing.

-End flashback-

My mind turned back to the present as I turned a corner into an alley and saw him. Deryn. Deryn and his friends were taking their time advancing. Yugi was stuck against a dead end with no way out. He seemed to be terrified of something.

"A beauty isn't he?" Deryn was saying. "It will give you a long and painful death!" Deryn then laughed with his friends following suit.

"Don't you even dare touch him!" My voice was deep and dripped with malice. I was quite angry by now and when Deryn turned around I saw what was terrifying Yugi. Deryn was holding a King Cobra.

It was pitch black and had sickly yellow bands across its body. Deryn smirked when he saw my reaction to seeing the cobra.

"Do you like him, Pharaoh? I got him in a special place. He's one of a kind." Deryn's words were mixed with a mocking tone. "I've decided to let Fang kiss Yugi. What do you think about that?" My eyes widened in realization at what Deryn was going to do.

"Don't you even dare!" I growled.

"Oh really?" Deryn sneered. "What if I do this?" With a flick of his wrist, Deryn sent the cobra flying toward Yugi, its fangs poised for a bite.

"NO!" Faster than have ever moved, I swiftly jumped over Deryn's gang and pushed Yugi out of the way just as the cobra sank its fangs into my right shoulder. I hadn't moved fast enough to get out of the way.

My shoulder immediately exploded in pain and my vision became blurry. My head began to pound and I didn't know which way was up anymore. I staggered around unable to stand and collapsed suddenly feeling sleepy. The last thing I registered before losing consciousness was Yugi calling my name and the laughter of Deryn and his friends.

* * *

><p>Tell me how you think of this chapter!<p>

FW593


	3. Chapter 2

Hey everyone!

Here's the next chapter for SnakeBite!

Sorry for the wait, I didn't have enough time to type it before school started.

I'll probably only update on the weekends now that school's started.

So, again sorry!

Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>SnakeBite<p>

Chapter 2

"He'll be fine, Yug," Joey's voice did nothing to comfort me. "It's da pharaoh we're talkin' about! He's been through a lot worse!" I sighed, "I guess you're right, Joey," I murmured grimly.

I hated waiting here! I wanted to be by Atem's side helping him recover. Tears welled in my eyes as Tristan unconsciously voiced what we were all thinking, "I hope that snake isn't too poisonous," I said nothing, for I didn't tell them about the flap under the snake's head that marked it as a cobra. I hoped with all my might that it wasn't a King Cobra. The doctor that came in next confirmed my biggest worry. He came in with sadness in his eyes and glumly requested for 'Yugi Moto'.

"That's me," I said softly. I then realized I'd said it barely above a whisper, so I hastily repeated my words. The doctor slowly walked up to me as if walking slowly would make the news better. I could see he was young, perhaps an assistant for now, but he looked like he was at least 30 with the tiredness and the stress lines on his face. But what he said next would change my world forever.

"We've confirmed that the venom is king Cobra venom." Those simple words tore my world apart. I felt shock in the air. My friends were sitting completely rigid with disbelief written clearly across their faces. I knew what they were thinking. The pharaoh was going to go. We didn't want him to. He just arrived yesterday! But there was no denying the truth. The King Cobra was one of the most poisonous things on Earth. No one has ever survived its bite. The doctor pretended not to notice our shock and continued with the news he was to deliver.

"No one has ever survived King Cobra venom before," I could've punched him. I already knew that. His next words gave me a more vicious punch than the bullies ever could deliver. "Your friend will most likely be-" He had trouble getting it out. He swallowed and continued, "-most likely be gone in less than 10 minutes." My mouth fell open and the world seemed to dip and spin. Tea had covered her mouth with her hand. I didn't need to look to tell that she had tears in her eyes. I suddenly felt an urge to ask a seemingly stupid question, "And if he does?"

The doctor had turned to leave and stopped right in his tracks. My friends all stared at me with strange looks in their faces like they were asking me why in the world would I be asking that question when it was obvious Atem was going to die. I didn't notice and I calmly repeated my question. The doctor turned around and said in a regrettable voice, "If he does survive, h-he will be handicapped,"

"What handicaps?" I had no idea why I was asking this, but my mouth seemed to have a mind of its own. The doctor closed his eyes and counted on his fingers, "He will probably be deaf, blind, mute, paralyzed, an amnesiac or possibly a mix." Everyone was completely frozen. Tears leaked out of my eyes and I made no effort to wipe them. My closest friend, my protector, my _pharaoh_ was either going to die, or be majorly disabled.

-Atem's POV (3rd person)-

He was lost. Lost in an endless pit of darkness and pain. The pain was absolutely unbearable. Every time he breathed, every time he tried to move, he was stopped by the pain. He wondered when Yugi would come and lead him out of this hell. He floated around, trying to find a way out of this horrible place, but he could not succeed. He knew he needed light. He needed Yugi.

To keep his mind off the pain he lost himself in joyous memories. And yet even in the midst of the glorious times, they always led to more pain. The pain of losing Yugi. The pain had increased tenfold and he felt tears trace a path down his cheeks. _Why hadn't Yugi come for me? He had always been there before._

A glowing light almost blinded him. It felt strange, for he knew his eyes were closed. When the light faded, he gasped. Or at least, he would've if he had the strength to move. There in front of him was Ra.

He was no longer a dragon, he was a human. Atem wondered why Ra showed him his human form to him, instead of as a dragon. He jumped as Ra's voice rang out inside his head, _it is because I may communicate with you in your unconscious state._ Atem tried to speak, but his body would not obey him.

_Shhh don't speak, I can hear your thoughts_, Ra soothed.

_Okay_, Atem thought, _why are you here?_

Ra smiled, but the smile was sad, _I came for no particular reason, I only wished to make sure that you would survive_.

Atem was surprised, _are you saying that if you weren't here I would die?_

_ Yes_, Ra answered simply, _I am only here to keep you alive until your Yugi leads you from the darkness_. Ra's face seemed to sadden, _but you shall never see the light again_.

I just frowned at him, _what's that supposed to mean?_

Ra smiled again, still sadly, _you shall find out in time_.

-Yugi's POV-

The realization hit my little group of friends like a hurricane. We couldn't speak, we couldn't breathe. We didn't want to lose our closest friend. Tea was the one to ask what we all wanted, "May we see him?"

The doctor smiled kindly at us, "Of course." Without a word, we stood up and glumly followed the doctor into a room. It was completely silent and to my surprise completely dark too. I fumbled around for the light switch and when the lights switched on, I was temporarily blinded. When my eyes had adjusted, what I saw brought tears to my eyes.

Atem was lying on a bed in the corner, hooked up to so many machines, I was sure there left no room to sit beside him. I only recognised a few. There was a life support machine, a heart monitor and a machine that helped Atem breathe. I had no idea what that was called, but that wasn't what brought tears to my eyes. It was the condition he was in.

The shoulder that was bitten was swollen to the point that it looked like it was going to burst and was a sickly greenish color. With the beeps coming from the heart monitor, I could tell Atem's heart was beating much too slowly. Atem's skin was still tan, but it had an unhealthy air to it. As if he had tanned himself while he was sick. A sheen of cold sweat was on every inch of exposed flesh, and when I moved to touch him, Atem's skin was searing hot even though he was shivering uncontrollably. It hurt to even look at him, but I knew I had to be there for him, so I grabbed a chair from the side of the room and sat there holding his hand.

My friends followed my example and we sat there saying nothing, as if waiting for Atem to die. Tears gathered in my eyes making my vision blurry and they silently ran down my cheeks. I could see that everyone, even Tristan who rarely cried, had tears running down their cheeks. The minutes seemed to crawl by, as the only sound in the room was the beeping of the heart monitor.

Joey then moved to check his watch and frowned. Wiping his face clean of tears, he peered once more at the clock face, a confused expression spreading across his face.

"What's wrong Joey?" I asked softly.

"We've been sittin' here for almost half an hour and da pharaoh hasn't died yet." Joey answered. I frowned and looked at the clock. Sure enough, we had been sitting here for over 20 minutes. A plausible reason popped up in my head.

"Could it be that Atem's going to get better?" I said cheering up. Everyone's faces lit up.

"That could be possible!" Tea said. "But we should call a doctor to make sure." Everyone nodded and Tristan got up to call a doctor. I turned back to Atem with a smile on my face.

"Well," I said. "It looks like we're going to keep you for a bit longer."

It wasn't long before Tristan came in with the same young doctor that spoke to us before. We all glanced hopefully at him as he checked everything over. All our spirits lifted when he smiled.

"Well," He announced. "Your friend's condition has improved dramatically. I think he may be able to survive!" Joey and Tristan gave a big whoop at the news and started dancing around in circles. Tea sighed at the sight, but she was smiling at the silliness. I couldn't help but laugh.

In the time span that it took for Joey and Tristan to tire themselves out, the doctor unhooked Atem from most of the machines. I was happy that Atem didn't need to be hooked into ten thousand billion machines, for that scared me a bit. I sat there holding his hand watching the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest and the content smile that had appeared on his face.

"Yugi! It's about time you get some shut eye." I yawned at Tea, and tiredly protested. Tea just rolled her eyes, "You've been sitting here for the past 6 hours! You need the rest."

"But Atem-"

Tea cut me off, "We'll watch over him, if his condition changes, we'll call you right away." I sighed defeated. I reluctantly let go of Atem's hand and walked out the door with a slight hesitation. I didn't want to leave him. I had a feeling something bad was going to happen. My friends smiled reassuringly at me when I looked back. Then, I stepped thought the door.

-Atem's POV (3rd person)-

Ra had left, telling him that Yugi would come soon. When the last of Ra's light and warmth left, he once again began to feel the pain Ra had kept at bay.

He waited enduring the pain with silence. His heart lifted when he felt someone take his hand and a small sliver of light shone through the dark walls of the pit. The pain began to ease and he felt a glorious warmth spreading throughout his body. It brought a content smile to his lips.

With every passing second, the sliver of light expanded ever so slightly and he felt strength returning to his body.

It increased to the point that it almost drove away the darkness, but all of a sudden, the comforting warmth in his hand let go and the shadows began to increase once again. Atem began to feel cold. Extremely cold and the pain slowly started to return. He almost whimpered when a hand clasped his own, but it did nothing to drive the shadows away. He knew that was not Yugi's hand. All he could do was lie there hopelessly as darkness reclaimed him again.

-Yugi's POV-

I was woken by the phone. I groggily got out of bed and pressed the receiver to my ear, "Hello?"

"Yugi?" Tea's voice sounded panicked. "You have to come here NOW."

I was snapped into wakefulness, "Did something happen to Atem?"

"H-he got worse. A lot worse." Tea sounded like she was crying by now. Alarm ripped through me and I said a quick "I'll be there as fast as I can" before rushing to get dressed.

As I entered the room, the activity was astounding. It was almost filled with doctors and nurses. They were barking orders to each other across the room like angry dogs. I saw my friend pushed up into a corner, but I didn't join them. I had a strange feeling I knew why Atem's condition had gotten worse. I weaved my way through the fray of doctors and nurses and ignored their attempts to steer me away. The last wall of doctors involved me weaving through their legs and for once, I felt glad I was short. I dove through before a nurse could grab me and grabbed Atem's hand. The doctors tried to usher me away, but I hung on with all my might. It was until Atem started to get better when the doctors stopped trying to pull me away and looked quizzically at me. They then shrugged and got to work on unhooking the machines again.

When the doctors all left, my friends were finally allowed to advance to Atem's side.

"What exactly happened, Yugi?" Tristan was the first to speak.

"Well, to make a long story short, I got a feeling as to why Atem had gotten worse and decided to see if I was right." I didn't feel like explaining every detail to them.

"Were you right?" Tea asked. I just nodded.

"So, what's da reason, Yug?" Joey spoke up.

"His mind must be lost in a sort of darkness and needed me to help him out." My friends nodded and I suddenly felt very tired.

"I think I'll sleep here tonight." I told them.

"We need some sleep too." Tea said and sat herself in a chair. Joey and Tristan looked at each other before shrugging and sitting down too. I laid my head on my arm and fell asleep clutching Atem's hand.

"Yugi," Tea's voice woke me up. "I think he's waking up." I jerked into a sitting position and studied Atem. Sure enough, his eyelids were twitching as if struggling to find the strength to open his eyes. I yawned and glanced at the clock. It was 10 in the morning. Had I really slept that long? My attention was turned back to Atem as he finally succeeded in opening his eyes. I was overjoyed that he was better and flung myself onto the bed to hug him. I wasn't expecting what came next. He stiffened. I was confused. Didn't he recognize me? I then remembered what the doctor had said and almost cried. Did he lose his memory?

"Atem?" I said tentatively as I hastily got off the bed. Atem sat up suddenly and turned his head toward the sound of my voice.

"Yugi?" he inquired. I was happy that he remembered me but why didn't he recognize me the first time?

"It's me," I said softly. I knew my friends were waiting for him to acknowledge them, but his next question confused me.

"Are Joey, Tristan and Tea here?"

"Can't you see them?" I asked shocked. Atem closed his eyes and tears leaked from his closed lids.

"What's wrong?" I asked. We were all confused. Why didn't he recognize my friends? His next words tore apart all our hearts.

"Yugi, I can't see anything."

* * *

><p>Please give me your feedback!<p>

FW593


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys,

Sorry for the really late update,

i guess i just lost intrest a bit

but, since i want to finish this story, i will

the updates will probably be spaced out farther

again, sorry

so on with the story!

* * *

><p>SnakeBite<p>

Chapter 3

I could sense their disbelief. It weighed down the air like a smothering blanket. They didn't want to believe it. They _couldn't_ believe it. They couldn't believe that the Great Pharaoh was blind. I didn't say anything. I could hardly believe it myself. I finally knew what Ra meant when Ra said I would never see the light again. My friends were so deep within disbelief, that they even got a doctor to check up on me. When the doctor confirmed that I was now blind permanently, the shock was past. They either had to accept it or die of despair. I lay there through all the activity, not saying anything, heeding every command given by the doctors. I hated to be helpless, lying there on the stupid hospital bed when I could have been comforting my friends and telling them that we'll get through this together. Right now the doctor was explaining something about why I was blind and how to help me get used to it.

"-was caused by the venom damaging his eye and scarring it beyond repair. He'll need help in getting used to his new disability; does he have any family members?"

"Well, um, he doesn't have a family exactly," I heard Yugi say. "They, uh, kind of died a long time ago."

"Oh, I'm really sorry," The doctor replied with a trace of bored sympathy in his voice. "Would there be anyone else that could guide him to recovery?"

"Yugi will be fine," I rasped out before anyone could reply. An air of surprise arose with my words.

"Are you sure?" The doctor asked.

"Of course I'm sure," I snapped, which surprised me because I almost never snap when I get annoyed. It's only when I get angry. "Yugi's my closest friend and he's always been there when I needed him."

"Alright," The doctor said, giving me the feeling that he was nodding. "Just sign your signature here, Mr. Muto and I'll be on my way." The scribbling of a pen reached my ears, followed by a door closing. The doctor probably left. Yugi was immediately by my side as he grasped my hand.

"Everything will be alright Atem," Yugi whispered in my ear. "Just get some rest."

"I doubt it, Yugi." I replied softly. "Nothing will ever be the same again, but I'm happy that you are safe." With those words, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

- (Just a short snippet to give you readers a bit of information)—

Shock. That was the dominant emotion. I felt other emotions too, but they were seemingly drowned out by shock. I had thought that he was invincible. He had enough Shadow Magic to protect himself, but here I am, by his bedside receiving the information that he was blind. It tore me up inside, but I knew I had to stay strong. I had to stay strong for Atem. He had helped me more than he could ever know and now was the time for me to pay him back.

"I'll be strong for you, Atem." I whispered to the limp figure sleeping peacefully on the bed. "I'll be right by your side. We'll get through this together."

When I awoke, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. It was as if I was in a room that was completely dark, but I knew that rooms don't get this dark. The darkness was as dark as it can get. Tears collected in my eyes as I realized that I would always return to the darkness. I was a creature of darkness and no matter how much light was showered on me, I would always return to the darkness.

"Atem, are you alright?" A tentative voice reached my ears. It was Yugi.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine," I replied, wiping the tears away. I sensed Yugi shrug and we sat there in silence.

"You won't be able to leave the hospital until you've adapted to your new disability," Yugi suddenly said. "So don't be thinking about sneaking out." I laughed, Yugi knows me too well! I stopped laughing when it jarred my injured shoulder, and I lay there exhausted.

"Don't strain yourself," Yugi scolded me, although he sounded more worried. "You need to rest."

"I know," I lazily replied as I gave in to the tiredness spreading through my body.

The days were mostly spent healing, and when that was done, I had to undergo boring exercises meant to help me adapt to being blind. I knew they were helpful, so I didn't complain, but they were still boring. The progress was so slow.

The first time I stood up, I was disoriented and almost fell over, if Yugi had not caught me. As I smiled my thanks to him, he helped me stand back up. The first few steps were wobbly and quite awkward, not knowing where I was in the room, but as training progressed, I learned how to navigate in unknown environments, and I began walking and running normally. I was a quick learner, and in just a month, I'd mastered everything they'd taught me and if you didn't know I was blind, you'd think I could actually see where I was going. It was also like I could sense where everything was, and that strange ability helped me avoid obstacles.

We were walking down the street on the day they allowed me to leave the hospital. It was a fine day, I felt the sun on my skin, the wind in my face and the crisp cool air was simply refreshing. But, of course, perfect days like these are always interrupted by something. And that something turned out to be a mysterious figure that I was strangely attracted to. As I stopped to stare curiously at the figure, the pulling sensation got stronger and I took a step toward the figure. As I slowly advanced, the figure seemed to smile. I knew this wasn't good, I knew I had to get away, but I couldn't, It was as if they were making me walk towards them. I had one more step before I would be standing in front of the figure when I distantly heard Yugi's voice.

"ATEM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I wanted to turn and say, "I have no idea," but my body would not respond, I took the final step right in front of the figure and suddenly I had control over my body again. The figure wrapped his armed around me, holding me firmly to his body mo matter how hard I struggled. Before I lost consciousness, I managed to shout out one word, "YUGI!"

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

Thx

FW593


End file.
